zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kalle Demos
Why did you revert that? First off, it says right there what it actually means, so theoretical meanings are useless. Second off, "it is thought to believe" makes absolutely no sense at all. Third off, what the hell is this "anonymous language" it refers to? That entire section is two things: inaccurate and nonsensical. Keep it out. Dazuro (talk) 00:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Nah, keep it in. And by the way, no need to cuss at me because I revert your edit.--Shade Link (talk) 00:05, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Or you could completely refuse to address any of my points and just say "keep it in." That works too. Wait, no it doesn't. Knock it off. Dazuro (talk) 00:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Look, keep your cool, and discuss it with more people than just me. When more people(other than multiple accounts being made to discuss), then I will stop reverting your edit.--Shade Link (talk) 00:10, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I love how you've yet to give a single reason why we should say "it may mean this except that it actually means this instead." Go away. My edit makes the article more succinct, more accurate, and less contradictory. Yours... makes no bloody sense at all. And while I've repeatedly given reasons, you just keep saying "stop correcting the article." Seriously. Stop. You are NOT being helpful in the slightest. Dazuro (talk) 00:11, 10 August 2009 (UTC) and everything YOU say about me is a complete lie and a more "corrupted" version of what i say. And also, I don't have to talk as much as you say on this page just to prove something about a name.--Shade Link (talk) 00:14, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I think we should all calm down. Let's not have an edit war. Dazuro, please don't curse, and don't give personal attacks. Lisen to what Shade Link has to say, and solve it rationally. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:14, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I'd love to listen to what he says, but he's not saying anything at all. "Keep it in" and "wait for more opinions" do not count as rational arguments. "I don't have to talk as much to prove something" etc.. You haven't proved ANYTHING. All you've done is repeatedly revert a good-faith edit, then propagate an edit war, two things in direct violation of ZP policy. Dazuro (talk) 00:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) hey darzuro knock it off. and we should discuss it before anything else is done.'--C2' 00:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Before dishing out personal attacks, try assuming good faith to avoid an edit war, and if in doubt [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Third_opinion get a third opinion]. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) thats what Shade Link was saying. no need to attack him b/c he didnt include links.'--C2' 00:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Which is what I am trying to get this guy to do...and what i am trying to do myself.--Shade Link (talk) 00:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) What am I supposed to knock off? Correcting mistakes? Asking people not to violate policy? And what's to discuss? Multiple G2E translators give no results for kalle or demos. If someone can find a source for that, fine, but I must question why I cannot. Either way, the point stands. The name cannot simultaneously be a mashed up "killer demon" and Greek for "nature demon," so the article must not say both. I don't know which is true, if any--but my research indicates that Kalle Demos is not Greek in any sense, so I will remove it until someone can provide proof. And I love how you keep telling me to "assume good faith" when my problem here is that he is reverting a good-faith edit for no reason. Dazuro (talk) 00:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) You are fast on the line to a block, Dazuro, because you've already exceeded the three-revert rule. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Dazuro, ask nicely for a secound opion before you do anything else.'--C2' 00:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Excuse me? My latest edit wasn't changing the content at all, merely editing the grammar. I agree about keeping the content as-is until we can confirm whether that's actually Greek or not. But the grammar and wording is abysmal in any case. In other news, to add to the debate here, my somewhat-Greek-fluent acquaintance says that demon is "daimonas," whereas "demos" is ... "people." You know, as in democracy. Maybe its origin is in "democracy," but I can 100% guarantee that it is not "nature demon." This is ridiculous, guys. I have proof of my point here, and even if I wasn't trying to chagne any content, the grammar itself is my main problem. And I'm being prevented from doing that by some kid who just keeps repeating "keep it in" like a cheer? Dazuro (talk) 00:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC) then we see everyone's opinion. See his edit and mine(highlighted in green) and then decide.--Shade Link (talk) 00:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) What opinion? It's a fact. Demos does not mean demon. It means people. Dazuro (talk) 00:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) and by the way, calling me "kid" won't make you right, high, and mighty(not saying you are doing that, but you act like it)--Shade Link (talk) 00:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Dazuro, you are being prevented from contributing because you are being unhelpful and rude towards our editors. I suggest you try to keep it cool, next time, and ask Shade Link his reasoning instead of taking your own and accenting it with formatting. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to be helpful by correcting things. He's blocking my attempts to help. And I'' get called "unhelpful" for it. I love you guys and your logic, really I do. -_- Dazuro (talk) 00:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) And if it is a "fact" that "demos" means "people", stop talking constantly, insulting, and whining, and just prove it with a link to wherever you read this "fact".--Shade Link (talk) 00:34, 10 August 2009 (UTC) dazuro enough! we do not need this over a single sentence.'--C2' 00:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, both of you try to explain your reasoning without making any remarks this time, and let's reach a consensus on what the etymology section should actually say. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk''']] · ] 00:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC)